Lost Life
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Kagome hoisted her older sister out of the well into the Feudal Era. "Place hasn't changed much." "Hm?" "Oh nothing. Let's go find these friends of yours." Rated for safety reasons. Please read. Flames welcomed and will be hurled at Kikyo. HAHA! R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

KYM- Random thought for a fic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- Duh... I own nothing but Naora. She's all mine! Muahaha.

Kagome jumped out of the well. The air was humid. She walked out of the well house to her house where she was greeted by a very familiar face... though she couldn't put a name to it.  
"Kagome... you've grown quite a bit", the girl said leaning against the door frame with a hand on her hip.  
"Who are you", Kagome asked narrowing her eyes. "And where's my family?"  
"Mom, Grandpa, and Souta went to the store. Big dinner to night", she said. "You coming in or not. That well house sure isn't a nice place to be. Was wondering where you were when I got here a few hours ago."  
"How do you... who are you again?" Now Kagome was thoroughly confused.  
  
"And your room is still pink Kags", the girl said giggling. Then she caught sight of Kagome's face. "Gee you really don't remember me do you?"  
Kagome shook her head.  
"Not even a name huh?"  
"No... should I know you?"  
The girl shook her head. "Come on in Kagome. I'll explain it all to you. Maybe then you'll remember who am I."  
Kagome followed the girl into the house. 'Maybe she's one of my cousins... or my aunt? Mom wouldn't just leave a stranger alone at the house would she? But the girl knew me. How?'  
The girl was slightly taller than Kagome with brown hair gliding straight about a half an inch past her shoulder. Her eyes were brown. She leaned on the counter staring at Kagome.  
"The name Naora ring a bell Kags", she asked.  
"I think so."  
"Still don't remember me? Five years ago Kags..."  
Kagome searched deep in her mind. "Naora? Is it really you", she finally spat out wide eyed.  
Naora nodded as Kagome flung herself into her arms. "Naora! When you ran away I thought... I mean..."  
"Well I came back little sis", she said. "Now how's about telling me what in the hells you were doing hiding out with that well for so long?"  
Kagome sighed. "You aren't going to believe this."  
"Try me."  
Kagome repeated the story of her getting sucked into the well and meeting InuYasha and her exploits for the Shikon no Tama.  
"Hm I see", Naora said a distant look in her eyes. "And you say you're the only one who can travel through it? I wouldn't be too sure about that..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Before they knew it they were both standing by the well. "I'll go first", Naora said jumping in. Kagome shrugged and jumped expecting to fall on her older 17 year old sister. She did... but when she looked up there was blue skies overhead.  
Kagome helped hoist her sister out of the well.  
"Place hasn't changed much", Naora said under her breath.  
"Hm?"  
"Oh... nothing. Let's go find these friends of yours."  
Soon they met up with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
"So it's true", Naora said upon seeing InuYasha.  
"Kagome who is this", he asked puzzled. "And what are looking at wench? Kagome what are you doing with this demon girl?"  
"Demon girl", Kagome asked looking at Naora.  
"Haha. Last time I saw you, you were pinned to a tree. Good to see someone let you down. And who are you calling a demon?"  
"Excuse me half demon", he corrected narrowing his eyes.  
"Half demon? This is my sister InuYasha. Wait... you saw him pinned to a tree? I'm confused here. Something I don't know?"  
Naora sighed. "Guess now is as good a time as any to tell you", Naora said. "Kags I'm not literally related to you."  
"What are you..."  
"Let me explain." They all sat down as Naora began her tale. "Have you ever heard of the Thunder Brothers?"  
"We destroyed them", Shippo yelled excitedly.  
"Hm... Well Hiten was my father. He was always dragging home girls. Never even told me who my mother was. I do know she was human though. Anyways when I was five I ran away. He chased after me. I saw the well and figured hey why not jump in and then he won't find me. I jumped in and ended up in Tokyo. And Kagome... that's when your mom found me. She took me in. I figured the whole well thing was just a dream. So I went in search of my parents because I knew that I didn't belong home. I was twelve when I left. But coming back home... I guess the well thing wasn't a dream. And now that I know what's happened to the Shikon no Tama... and about it coming out of you Kags. I know what happened when I was three. I know where Kikyo went. But Kagome you say she's come back?"  
"How do you know Kikyo", InuYasha asked a bit too suspiciously.  
"Feh... I'll tell you. When I was two I first visited her village to see the rumored Shikon no Tama. Burned with her ashes they said... nope. Kaede knew where it was. So I saw it. And Kikyo's spirit still guarded it. We talked and she was like a sister for me. She told me the story of you InuYasha and everything that happened. Than one day the jewel was gone. Kaede told me her soul had been reincarnated to someone in the future bringing the jewel with it."  
Everyone was wide eyed. "Yeah... I'm a half demon Kags. I'm human on the night of the full moon."  
"But you look so human", Sango said.  
"Yes... so did my father you'll remember." She blinked a few times. She opened her eyes to reveal a more red eye. Sort of a brown red. "More like it now perhaps? You're a demon slayer yes?"  
Sango nodded.  
Miroku walked over to her. 'She's human enough.' He took her hand in his. "Naora would you consider bearing my children?"  
Naora stared back at him flirtatiously. She smiled seductively. "No."  
His free hand began to wander as he vaguely explained his curse making himself look very pitiful. Right before his hand touched very personal spot Naora grabbed it using her other hand to slap him. "Lecher."  
"Now there's jewel shards to find aren't there?"  
She stood up walking towards the woods. "Well come on."  
"How do you know where to go wench", InuYasha asked.  
"There's a jewel shard this way", she said. "I can see it in Kagome's eyes."  
Kagome nodded. They hiked most of the day finding nothing and being very bored. Eventually they found a clearing and set up camp for the night. Soon all were asleep... or appearing to be so.  
InuYasha was of course awake. And not to his knowledge so was Naora. She sat up from her place nestled in the grass and poked at the fire sighing heavily. She stared off into the sky. "Quit staring InuYasha."  
He fell out of his tree. "Didn't think I sensed you?"  
"Feh", he said.  
"You're a half demon too", she said looking at him. "Cocky... arrogant... just like Kikyo said."  
He looked over at her. Shadows danced on her face. A figure fell out of a tree. Naora leaped sideways landing on all fours. "Oh heh heh just a bird huh?"  
"What kind of demon are you supposed to be? A cat or something?"  
"I'd have ears then wouldn't I... on top of my head I mean."  
"Well..."  
"Honestly... I don't know. Considering I thought the whole well thing was a dream I always thought I was all human and just had convenient mood changes on the full moon."  
"Feh... that figures."  
"You of all people should understand me. You didn't know your father and can barely remember your mother."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I've always had this knack for seeing into people's hearts. Thought it was a sixth sense though... not a demon power ya know?"  
"How can you have demon powers if you're only half demon?"  
"Hell if I know. I don't know anything about my past anymore." She stared off into the dark blue sky. "Everything I thought I knew was a lie save the few things I thought were dreams." A tear slid down her cheek.  
"Don't cry", InuYasha said more as a command than something comforting.  
"Can't help it", she replied. "My whole life has just been rearranged. I mean this is the world I was meant to live in and I've just been reunited with my family I mean... geesh. I just found out I wasn't human!"  
InuYasha looked at her once more this time sensing undeniable pain.  
"Don't worry about me", she said. "You oughta worry more about yourself and my little sister. I've been on my own since I was twelve. I'm pretty independent. Go to sleep. I don't need you to sit here with me since that's what you're thinking."  
"Feh", he leapt into his tree. 'She know's what I think.'  
"Only what's in your soul and your heart. Told you that already. Go to sleep."  
One last glance down and he drifted to sleep. Naora stared off into the stars. 'Time for me to discover who I am finally right dad? Knew I didn't need you.'

KYM- Love it? Hate it? I don't know. I think getting in with dialogue made it kind of boring but it's your opinion that matters. Review please and as always thanks for reading! Love y'all! Kawaii Youkai Miko


	2. Tell Me I Didn't Just Say Feh

KYM- Hm I think one person reviewed... maybe two? Oh well since this is my favorite fan fic of mine next to the one I just finished I shall continue it. Yay! Oh and the pairing... they are secret (cause right now I myself am debating).

Disclaimer- I own nothing. So kill me! Or not!!! AACK!

Naora was the first to awake as the dazzling rays of sun overtook the campsite. The fire was now several hot embers in a pit of black. InuYasha was sleeping in a tree branch over head. The lecherous monk was resting against a tree. To the right of him the demon exterminator lay at least arms width from him. (Hey who can blame her!) Her "little sister" and a kitsune shared a sleeping bag a few feet to the left of Naora.

She sniffed the air. 'Hey looky! I have super senses! Cool!' (Yes she was talking to herself in her mind. At least it wasn't out loud.) "There's a hot spring near by", she mused to herself. She was still wearing clothes from the modern era. 'I guess I oughta find a kimono soon if I am to stay here.' She took one last look around before slipping out of sight.

InuYasha awoke next to the sound of echoing footsteps. He cracked a sleepy eye open surveying the campsite. "That wench is gone", he said staring at the spot previously occupied by Naora herself.

Naora undressed quickly and slipped into the warm water of the springs. "Ah", she sighed sinking in just past her shoulders. "Nothing like a quick dip in nice warm water." She shut her chestnut eyes and sunk beneath the surface. The spring was actually quite deep. (She had been sitting on a rock ledge okay?) With little effort she forced her body to the bottom and opened her eyes. The surface of the water rippled overhead and distorted the shape of the sun. The top of the water and all of the moist algae covered rocks and plants glistened. Out of breath she surfaced. Her hair stuck to her frail shoulders and she sunk back against a rock and simply took in the sun.

InuYasha was out of the tree quickly trying to find Naora's scent. 'She went that way', he thought running quite silently and stealthily through the forest. Soon he found himself hiding behind a tree. Naora clothes were on the ground but the brown haired mystery was no where to be seen. Something rippled the water as a head popped up. A figure reclined against a rock sighing heavily. A set of pale long fingers swept the hair from the face revealing Naora's countenance smiling as it took in the rays of the sun.

"InuYasha", Naora said her face twisting as she faced the tree. "You should be back protecting my little sister. I told you last night not to worry about me but to be more concerned with yourself and Kagome."

"Feh", he said. "I was making sure you hadn't run off somewhere."

"Why would it matter", Naora asked making InuYasha squirm uncomfortably. "You all don't need me. I'm simply here so I can discover myself. Besides my little sister hasn't seen me in years. Whether it be in the present or here we have catching up to do."

"Yeah", InuYasha said. "Well Kagome has to help us find jewel shards so you better not get in the way. Siblings don't need to bond."

Naora looked at his eyes facing the ground. "Just because you do not get along well with your brother-"

"Half brother", InuYasha grumbled.

"Whatever. It doesn't mean all siblings are like that. Look at Sango and Kohaku."

"You don't have to get all defensive", InuYasha half yelled.

"I wasn't being defensive", Naora yelled back.

"Yeah you were", InuYasha yelled.

Naora let out a scream so high pitched most humans couldn't make their voices go that high. Then in a lighter voice she said, "I was not."

InuYasha grabbed his ears. "Wench", he muttered walking back to the campsite. By the time he got back everyone had woken. Kagome was making Ramen, Sango was red and sat with her arms crossed, Miroku had a nice red hand print on his cheek (gee I wonder what happened?), and Shippo was being his usual perky self.

"Where were you", Kagome asked.

"Looking for your sister. She ran off", InuYasha said sitting down near the pot of water and noodles.

Naora stepped out of the water drying herself with her sweatshirt. She slipped back into her sun warmed clothes and sighed. "This is not a very nice world", she said. "Especially if it's going to be filled with emotionally challenged, arrogant hanyou's and lecherous monks and evil reincarnations of equally evil demons. Feh. Oh no tell me I didn't just say feh?"

KYM- Hehehe. This might end up being NaoXInu but I haven't decided. This chapter was well bad and pointless. And the next one probably will be unless I miraculously get inspired sometime tonight. (Meaning the next chapter will be written late at night and will be better and hold purpose.) Review please! Flames will be used to make yummy s'mores for everybody.

Shippo- S'mores!


End file.
